


To Old Friends

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds, Torchwood
Genre: Crack Fic, Crossover, M/M, established relationships - Freeform, threesome mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Hotch/Reid site on LJ.  </p>
<p>What happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas and sometimes meets you for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Old Friends

“Okay, Spencer, don’t look behind you just now, but there are two men sitting at your 7 o’clock, who have been looking over here,” Aaron tells his lover.

Spencer’s eyebrows shoot up, but otherwise, he does nothing other than continue to eat his lunch. “Does it look like trouble?”

Aaron reaches for the salt and glances at the nearby table again, “No, the man who has his back to us keeps turning around and smiling. The man who is against the wall, and facing us, just looks…exasperated. And here they come.”

Spencer turns around and seeing who it is, he jumps up, smiling. “Wow! Jack! Ianto! What a surprise, what are you guys doing here?” Seeing Spencer relaxed, Aaron smiles and moves his hand from his weapon, standing to shake hands.

“Oh, work and vacation, I guess. You look good, Spencer, but that’s expected,” Jack says, grabbing Spencer into a bear hug.  “So who is your handsome friend?”

“Aaron Hotchner, these are … old friends of mine, Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. We met a few years ago when I was back in Las Vegas. Jack, Ianto, this is my partner, Aaron.”

“Vegas baby! Good times!” Jack takes Aaron’s hand, shaking it firmly. “Good to meet you, Aaron.”

“Sorry,” Ianto replies automatically, smiling. “I can’t seem to break him of that.” He gives Spencer a quick hug and shakes Aaron’s hand.

“So, let’s all sit down and catch up, shall we? We’re not interrupting anything important, right?” Jack sits down in an open chair and nods for Ianto to do the same.  Smiling at the waitress who appears, everyone gets coffee refills and settles down, appraising each other.

“You met in Vegas, Spencer?” Aaron asks.

“Yes, I was visiting my mom a while back and we met and got to talking and … umm… found things in common and … hung out,” Spencer replies. “They’re in … law enforcement … sort of. They work for Torchwood.” 

Aaron raises an eyebrow.  “Torchwood? Torchwood?  Isn’t that an urban legend?”

“No, you’re thinking of the axe murderer who kills all the girls in the sorority house, that’s an urban legend, at least I think it is.  Torchwood is real. We’re kind of on a recruitment trip right now,” Jack replies smiling.  “Well, how long have you two been together?”

“We’ve been a couple for just about two years now. Aaron is also my boss…I mentioned him, I think,” Spencer says sharply, hoping his point gets across.

“Oh, your boss? Your boss?  Well you mentioned a boss, Spencer, but if I remember correctly, he was described as gorgeous, married and very straight. Different boss, I guess? Other than the gorgeous part, I mean,” Jack smiles at Aaron.

“When we met, he was very married, Jack, thanks for the reminder. Oh, here’s a picture of our son, his name is Jack, too, it’s a coincidence, don’t read too much into it.”  Spencer hands Jack his phone with pictures showing.

Jack flips through a couple of photos and shows Ianto. “Hmmm, he looks like broccoli. I wouldn’t have expected that.”

Spencer smiles, “School play. Normally he’s not quite so vegetal. I think there’s a good soccer shot in there.”

“Handsome young man,” Ianto say _s,_ handing back the phone.  “He’s how old?”

“He’ll be seven shortly,” Aaron replies.

“Very blond. Wouldn’t have expected that from you two,” Jack points at Spencer and Aaron.

“His mother was blond,” Spencer replies. “He’s from Aaron’s previous marriage.”

“Math, Jack, remember? And the whole pregnant male thing we’ve discussed,” Ianto says sighing.

“Yes, right, you’re not missing anything, believe me. Morning sickness and generally, just yuck. Yeah, avoid it if you can.” Jack focuses on Spencer, “So, guess that means you’re married with a kid and happy with the job and all that domestic stuff, eh? Not looking for any possible new job opportunities, move to Manhattan?”

“What? Me? Well, no, but thanks. I’m… yeah…” Spencer takes Aaron’s hand and smiles broadly at him. “I’m happy, not looking to go anywhere right now.  But thanks for thinking of me, if you really were.”

Jack and Ianto look at each other and Jack shrugs. “Of course we’re serious, anytime you want a change, just call and we’ll find something. Hot geniuses don’t just fall from the sky, you know. At least not within the last few years.”

“We were hoping to meet you for this discussion over dinner tomorrow or the next day. Since business is out of the way, maybe we can all just meet and have a relaxing dinner? I’m sure you know good, non-tourist places.” Ianto asks Spencer and Aaron.

“Sure,” Spencer says, with a quick glance at Aaron. “Providing of course, that we’re not called out of town.”  The four men nod, knowing the caveat is always there for all of them.

“Great!” Jack says, standing.  “Well, we do have a couple of other people to talk to; do you know Agents Scully or Mulder?”

Aaron looks at him as though he’s insane, while Spencer grins.

“Just kidding! I guess we’ll let you two get back to your Sunday afternoon. Apparently, Ianto caught me in a post-coital haze and I promised to go see some exhibit of old guys wearing colorful ties or something.”

“Or maybe it’s the Baroque exhibit at the National Gallery, it can be confusing, I know.” Ianto stands and shakes Aaron’s hand and gives Spencer a kiss. “We’re at The Jefferson, the room is in my name. Call and we’ll get together, yes?”

Jack smiles and embraces Spencer and gives him a fairly chaste kiss. He smiles at Aaron and when he moves forward, Aaron holds out his hand for a shake.

“Have fun, men,” Jack calls over his shoulder.  

“The two gentlemen said that lunch is on them and that you should be sure to have a cocktail or two. Interested?” their waitress says with a sunny smile.

“Why not,” Aaron replies. “We need a pitcher of margaritas, whatever is the most expensive, please.”

Spencer and Aaron sit quietly until the drinks arrive and they’ve each had a sip. Then Spencer blurts out, “Aaron, you knew I wasn’t a virgin when we first got together and it was a long, long time ago and I have been completely faithful to you.”

“I know, I know that.” Aaron nods. “It’s … just a little bit of a step from not being a virgin to having a three-way while on a weekend vacation in Vegas.”

“First, you think Sin City, but to me, it’s just my home town.” Spencer finishes his first drink and pours another. “Second, to be completely honest, it wasn’t a weekend. I was there on vacation and it was… four days. In between visits to my mother, so not like 96 hours or something. Six years ago.  You and Haley had a baby and Gideon had left and I was … floundering. In love with my boss and no one to talk with about it. Not that I’d discuss it with Gideon, but… Please don’t be angry.”

Aaron pours another drink for himself.  “I’m not angry; I’m just kind of surprised. Not what I expected on a Sunday afternoon off. I wouldn’t have thought Jack your type at least, maybe Ianto. Jack seems…quite insane.”

“Well, that he isn’t like you is what I found attractive. And it was far away and he’s was with Ianto so it wasn’t going to be anything more than a fling. And you know that thing you like? With the kitchen table and the ice cubes? Learned that from them,” Spencer says with a smirk.

“Hmm. Drink up, I think we should get home.” Aaron holds up his glass, “To old friends.”


End file.
